residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
May June
Biography May is a protagonist of Resident Evil: Unknown. She is sent to the same Plaga infestation site that Tessa Jackson previously was to search for the hidden Plaga samples. She finds a cabin where she is dragged into by a licker's tongue. The licker then rips off her bikini bottom and takes away her virginity. After a minute, May jolts from pain and pleasure when the licker plunges deep and unloads its semen into her uterus. Since she doesn't resist, the licker continues to have sex with her when it has more semen in waiting. An hour later, three zombies join in and the four of them gang rape her for another hour. After they each have their final turn, they allow May to leave, much to her relief. She finds Unknown and asks why the zombies act the way they do. Unknown explains to her that she intended to create the perfect controllable bioweapon, but this was her result. Unknown also tells May that these zombies heal women they have sex with. Four lickers then arrive and the fastest one begins to have sex with May. Unknown lies down and joins the orgy, showing May that having sex with these zombies and lickers does no harm. Another hour later, Unknown leaves the unconscious May with the lickers. May wakes up and sees the lickers still having sex with her. Once the last one draws out its penis, it leaps away along with the rest of its pack, confusing May. Soon, May's abdomen begins to swell at an alarming rate. She screams in pain as she gives birth to a centipede-and-worm-like creature. But once she sees it sucking on her right nipple, she calms down and begins to love it as her child, naming it Wesker. Once the creature finishes draining May's breasts of milk, it wraps itself into a cocoon. When May rises to carry the chrysalis, it bursts in front of her, revealing a giant heavily armored insectoid creature. Riding on its back, May bursts out of the cabin and fights through both Unknown's Zombies and Majini, in search for the missing Plagas. During her search, she runs into her brother, Jake, who is shocked when he sees Wesker and his sister bottomless. May tells him that Wesker will not harm them, but does not explain why she is bottomless, and the three continue their search. Eventually, they find a bioterrorist who is also behind this Plaga incident. The bioterrorist releases a mob of Majini and escapes, forcing May, Jake, and Wesker to fight through. Wesker, however, makes short work of them and the three follow the bioterrorist. Unknown then shows up and gives them the missing Plaga sample they were looking for. Still not satisfied with the situation, May and Jake continue their pursuit. They see the bioterrorist escape in a plane and then release another wave of Majini at them. As May and Wesker fight through the army, Jake shoots the plane down with a Stinger missile. When the smoke clears, they see the bioterrorist injecting himself with a Control Plaga. The bioterrorist mutates, increasing in size and growing tentacles. He thrusts his tentacles forward and smashes both May and Jake against two walls. Wesker then leaps at the bioterrorist and vomits a massive spray of acid. The two creatures battle each other, but the Armisael eventually dies. The bioterrorist, now severally wounded from the fight, says that if he dies, his brother will continue what he started. May swiftly dives for the Stinger and then fires a missile at the bioterrorist, putting an end to him. When the helicopter arrives to pick them up, Jake climbs onto it with the Plaga sample. May volunteers to stay behind to “clean up the mess.” Just as the helicopter leaves, May hears a scraping and hissing sound behind her. She turns around and sees a pack of lickers, which the first one pounces on her and sticks its phallus into her vagina. She does not resist as she is being healed from the wounds succumbed from the previous fighting. A month later, May is still killing Majini while having sex with zombies and lickers to heal herself from fights. She eventually meets Jane Bradstreet and the two of them, along with another Armisael eradicate all Plagas from the town. As they rest from the exhaustion, an ocean of zombies close in on them. With no choice, the two women allow the zombies to violate them. Fortunately, both Jane and May have their supply of food that can last them for over a month. For the next several weeks, the zombies continue to have sex with both women, not allowing them to rest one bit; May and Jane leave their feces off to the side of the road. After a month of nonstop sex, May begins to utter grunts of pain. Jane orders Dom Jr. to drag May out of the mob. May is worried about Jane, but Jane says that she'll be fine. Once out, May lies on the ground out of exhaustion and calls back to the government and tells them that the mission was accomplished, but she does not need to be picked up. She then looks down at her body, her breasts covered in rotten semen, and the rest of her body further darkened with dust and dirt. When she rises to her feet, more semen oozes from her sore vagina and down to her feet like a coagulated waterfall. Unknown appears and tells her of another mutual enemy they need to face. In Unknown's current residence, in which Jake was also invited to, Unknown tells May and Jake of a new bioterrorist named Jewel Bolig who is "playing" with the parasite on an island. Unknown wants Bolig alive before the government find out about him. After the meeting, May takes a shower and is given a skintight battlesuit to wear. In her private jet, Unknown, May, and Jake fly to the island along with three Armisael and several zombies, crimson heads, and lickers. When the plane arrives, Unknown first releases the zombies, crimson heads, and lickers on their own before the team splits. May and Jake go separately on their own, and Unknown is accompanied by her Armisael. As May walks into the jungles, she is attacked by a pack of Wargs. Due to having a hunt pattern, May has trouble fighting the wargs and constantly jumps around. After killing what seemed to be all of them, one jumps at her from behind. When she turns around, it pins her to the ground, but she grabs its head and breaks its neck before it can do any harm. Panting from the fight, May continues across the jungle, fighting through Island Majini and more Wargs, and having sex with zombies she meets to restore her health and energy. Eventually, she finds a much larger warg which charges at her. After a countless number of shots from her weapons, the creature falls. When May enters a more open area, she is shot in the back by a rifle. May sees the sniper leave right before she hits the ground. Just as she believes that she is going to die, she hears scraping of claws and hissing followed by the smell of decaying flesh. When she sees a massive muscular hand of claws, something hard pushes into her vulva and vigorously rubs back and forth within her birth canal. May’s flesh fully re-stitches itself, pushing the rifle round out of her back when the licker ejaculates into her, relieving her of the pain in her back. When the licker leaves, another one comes to have its turn. May looks around and sees three other lickers in line. May struggles to get up, but realizes it is useless, and continues to allow the remaining lickers to violate her body. Right after the last torrent of mutate semen enters May’s uterus, her belly expands, just as when she was pregnant in her last mission, forcing her to turn over. She gives birth to her second Armisael, this time, naming him Chris. When Chris finishes his growing process, the two of them find an outpost, which housed both Island Majini and and human mercenaries hired by Bolig. The two easily annihilate their enemies until they are attacked by a Verdugo. Thanks to Chris’ strength, May defeats the Verdugo much more easily than she would have without her son. As May wanders around, she finds her dying brother, whom she quickly heals with her first aid spray. Her brother tells her that the B.O.W. that almost killed him just left. They both track down the B.O.W. and successfully kill him. They then locate Bolig's command center and find Unknown, who leads them to Bolig. Before the Junes can arrest him, Unknown walks forward and tries to convince Bolig to stop what he is doing, as she appears to know of his past. Bolig, however, refuses and sends a large Majini to knock her away. May and Jake point their weapons at Bolig, but then a pair of hands grab his shoulders from behind, and a mass of spines pierce out of his abdomen. The spines then shrink away, causing Bolig to fall to the ground. Unknown, her own belly stained in Bolig’s blood, stands where the bioterrorist was and taunts him, calling him a whiner. Before they can leave, Bolig mutates into a massive B.O.W. and laughs maniacally. Jake, May, and the four Armisaels all attack Bolig. After a prolonged battle, Chris and two of the Armisaels lie dead, and Jake and May are severally beaten. Just as all hope seemed lost, Unknown, completely naked and covered in acid, sails straight to Bolig, her feet and legs piercing what would be his chest, pinning him to the wall. The acid around her burns through the rest of his flesh. Unknown, severally bleeding all over, pulls herself out of the gaping hole in Bolig’s chest and lands on her feet, not appearing to be in pain at all. The severe damage causes Bolig to revert back into human form. Unknown reveals some parts of her past, suffering a similar fate as Bolig, but does not go around showing the world her pain; no matter how bad someone’s life is, there are always other’s that are just as bad, if not worse. Bolig heeds what she says and apologizes. Unknown then collapses from her wounds, and May and Jake carry her out of the control center. May quickly lures several zombies, crimson heads, and lickers to heal their master. When Unknown fully recovers, they all return to the United States on the plane. During flight, the impatient zombies, crimson heads, and lickers mate with May and Unknown. A few days later, Jake is sent to Spain on a mission to overthrow the new leader of Los Iluminados and put a final end to the cult. May decides to aid Unknown in overwatching her experiment with the new UG-virus, which Unknown injected the dying Bolig with. Bolig was sealed in a large room and mutated into a massive shapeless blob. Unknown entered and began to have sex with the creature, which used multiple penis-like tentacles to mate. Three days later, May realizes that Jane could still be at the site of Alex Wesker. Unknown and May fly to rescue Jane, and sure enough, the crimson heads were still relentless. Unknown orders the crimson heads away, which takes a full hour, and May and Unknown help the exhausted woman to the plane. May then tells Unknown that they should go to Spain to help Jake on his mission. The three women pack up and fly over to Spain, not forgetting to bring Armisael and Unknown's undead. Wardrobe In RE:U, May’s clothes “change” throughout the game. In the beginning, she wears a bikini, until the bottom is torn off by the first licker that assaulted her. By the end, May had already removed her top, due to the sweat forming on her breasts. In RE:U2, May wears a battlesuit that is similar to that of Jill’s. She does not wear a thong and keeps the groin unzipped to prevent Unknown's crimson heads and lickers from tearing off her pants when they surprise attack her. In RE:U3, May wears a bikini once again, but she is stripped once again when a rocket blast was too close to her. Category:Female Character Category:Characters